Scissor Girl and Her Damsel, Too
by LilySheeran
Summary: AU: Jade is the daughter of a famous super villain, and must grow up to be just like her father. But will she be able to protect her secret lover, Cat, forever? A Cade fanfic.
1. Sleeping With The Enemy - Well, Sort Of

"You must fulfill your duties, Jade," he says, his eyes locked on Jade's.

God are his eyes soul piercing, Jade thinks. His eyes are a light blue with the intensity of a thousand suns. They're almost like a husky's.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Jade says, trying to match his intimidating death glare.

"Don't blow this off with some more of your teenage crap, Jade," he says. "This is serious work. If you want to take over for me when I die, you must…"

"I must be responsible and cooperative, blah, blah, blah. Come on, dad, I've heard this a million times," Jade says. "It's not so hard to be a super villain, you know. The Time King always announces his moves before he does them, dad. You can easily block them."

Jade's father shakes his head. "You don't understand, Jade. If I were to kill him, which I am perfectly able to do, his… His son would take over."

"Yeah? And what's so bad about this son of his, huh?"

Jade's father turns slowly. His strong back arches almost ashamedly. "He's your boyfriend, sweetie."

"Hey babe," Beck says, leaning downwards in order to kiss Jade's cheek. Jade feels his soggy lips touch her skin and almost shudders in disgust. She glances over at Cat, who seems to be looking as far away from the couple as possible.

"Hi," Jade says in the most cheery voice she can muster, which isn't cheery at all. Beck sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her. Jade ignores this motion and continues picking at her salad. Who knew the son of the toughest superhero in Los Angeles could be the epitome of a buffoon. Tori comes and sit next to Cat, blocking Jade's view of Cat's profile which she was so intently staring at. Jade almost growls. "Hi, Vega. Got any _fascinating _stories to tell us today?" she says.

Vega sighs. "I actually do. Do you know that kid Matt in my history class?"

"The cute one?" Cat asks. She looks at Jade in such a way to beg for forgiveness. Jade merely shrugs. Cat's eyes light up. She's glad she didn't hurt Jade.

"Yeah, him. You know what he told me today?"

"What?" Beck asks. Jade hates to hear his voice ring in her ears. Ever since she found out that the disgusting boy she was using as protection would soon be her arch enemy, she has hated even seeing him.

"He told me that I'm a creepazoid. What does that even mean? Is that even a legitimate insult?" Tori says.

"I don't know, Vega, maybe it was a compliment in the language of stupid you speak," Jade says.

Tori shakes her head. "You're even meaner than usual, Jade."

Cat, only becoming aware of Jade's low mood because of Tori's comment, suddenly looks up from her lunch. She stares at Jade, her chocolate brown eyes full of worry and concern.

"Cat? Bathroom. _Now_," Jade says. She storms off, and Cat follows worriedly.

When they reach the inside of the now empty school building, Jade takes Cat by the hand and leads her into the girls' bathroom. She grabs Cat and forcefully kisses her, taking in her scent of Cheerios and baby powder.

"Jade," Cat manages to mumble through Jade's forceful kiss. "Are you okay? You seem a little off today."

"Don't worry about it," Jade says. "Don't concern yourself with me. It'll only hurt you in the long run." Jade almost lets her true emotions show, but forces herself to keep strong. "Now lets get these jeans off, shall we?"

**AN: Hey guys! I haven't been on in a while, but I'm back with a vengeance (and better writing skills)! This is totally different from the actual show, but hopefully you'll still enjoy. But don't worry, there'll be plenty of Cade to go around. ;) **


	2. Scissor Throwing Practice 101

"Fuck!" Jade yells as her scissor blade hits the ground with a thud. "I really need to practice more."

"I agree," Jade's father says, entering the room with his arms behind his back. "Really, Jadey, your precision should be much better. If you want to do evil, that is."

"What if I don't want to do evil things?" Jade asks.

"That's not an option. I should rephrase my previous statement; If you want to be good at being evil, that is. Because you have to be evil."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay dad." She picks up the next pair of scissors and throws it at the target. It lands square in the middle. Jade's father nods in approval. "I guess you're my lucky charm."

Jade's dad chuckles. "I suppose so. Nothing is more awesome than the presence of Dr. Obsidian."

"Oh, absolutely," Jade deadpans. Jade throws scissors in silence for a moment.

"So, have you killed that boyfriend of yours yet?" Jade's dad asks.

Jade throws the scissor she was throwing in the absolute wrong direction. It stabs a hole through the wall. "Have I what now?"

"Killed him. It's the only option, really. If you kill him, when good ol' Time King dies he'll have no successor."

Jade raises her eyebrows. "Dad, Beck can't even drive a stick shift. I doubt he's any match for me."

"That doesn't matter," Dr. Obsidian says harshly. "What matters is having no one to stop us. Do you know what we could do with no superheroes getting in the way of our plans?"

"Colonize Mars?"

"No. Take over the world, Jade. We could be monarchs. Every person on this Earth, all six billion of them, would bow down to us. We would tell them what to do, what to say. Everything."

"It didn't work out so well for Napoleon."

"Stop it with those snarky remarks, will you?" Dr. Obsidian snaps. "We're better than Napoleon, we're better than any fucking man in history." Dr. Obsidian approaches Jade, and is a mere five inches from her. "If you won't do it for the world, do it for your old dad."

* * *

"Do you like Beck more than me, Jade?" Cat asks, her brown eyes wide.

Jade laughs. "Are you kidding me? Of course I do. I love you. Beck is just… I don't even know how to put it."

"Then why are you with him and not me?"

"Because… I need to keep you safe. You know that, Cat. I tell you the same thing every time you ask me," Jade says, taking Cat's hand.

"I just don't understand what you need to protect me from. I mean, my mom is okay with it," Cat says.

"She is?" Jade says skeptically.

"Yeah. Hey, mom!" Cat yells.

"Yes?" Cat's mom yells back.

"I'm dating Jade!"

"That's nice, honey! Now can you call animal control? Your brother had too much caffeine again."

Jade snickers.

"Alright, in a minute, mama!" Cat yells. "See? She has no problem with it. I know you don't care what your parents think of it"—That's debatable, Jade thinks—"so why can't we just tell our friends? I'm sure they'd be okay with it." Cat grabs Jade's other hand and looks into Jade's blue eyes hopefully.

"Alright," Jade says reluctantly.

"Really?" Cat says. "Yay!" She wraps her arms around Jade's waist and pulls her close. Jade hugs back and feels the small of her back. She controls me far too easily, Jade thinks.

"Yeah, really," Jade says. "I just have to tell Beck about it… Tonight. Yeah. I'll uh… Go over now." Jade kisses Cat on the cheek and gets up to leave. "I wish the animal control people luck."

Cat giggles and bounces slightly. "Yeah. My brother's really crazy. See you later… I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Jade smiles sheepishly. "Yeah…" she says before exiting Cat's bedroom and eventually her home.

Where would a girl go about buying arsenic in this town? Jade thinks to herself.

**AN: Hey guys! I felt inspired to write today, so I thought I'd give you a new update. ;) Make sure to review and favorite (or you could flame the story if you hated it that much, I suppose) the fic! **


	3. Some Men Just Can't Hold Their Arsenic

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you can't buy this here," the cashier says, his brow furrowed. He looks around the currently empty store uncomfortably.

"And why not?" Jade says, her hands on her hips.

"I have a feelin' you won't be using this arsenic to kill some rats," he says.

"Yeah, and? It's perfectly legal to buy it, so you have to sell it to me."

The man slams the arsenic down on the counter. "I don't have to sell you anything, miss. It's against my own damn morals. Now get out of my store."

"Are you sure you want to do that, _sir_?" Jade says, her eyes glaring into his. She leans forward and puts her hands on the counter. "You don't seem to know what I'm capable of."

The man laughs. "You're a seventeen year old girl. What're you going to do, throw a little sissy fit in my store?"

"Close, but no cigar," Jade says, leaning back and reaching into her jean pocket. "Just a scissor fit." Before the man can respond, Jade throws a scissor that lands square in the man's chest.

"Fuck!" the man yells, clutching his chest.

"I'd call nine-one-one if I were you. You got lucky I didn't feel like killing two people today," Jade says, picking up the arsenic. "You'll only need a few stitches if you call now. And, sir? If you tell them who did this to you"—Jade leans closer to the point where her lips are practically touching the man's ear—"You'll be in Hell a lot sooner than I'll be." Jade leaves the store with a smirk spread across her face.

"This is nice, Jade," Beck says. "We haven't had such a nice date since, I don't know… freshman year?"

Jade shrugs. She continues to watch the movie playing on the television in front of her and tries to not pay attention to the disgust she feels from being around Beck.

"Do you remember freshman year?" Beck asks. "You used to be so… Feminine."

"And do you think that's better than how I am now?" Jade snaps.

"What? No, no! I didn't mean it like that, Jade," Beck says. "It's just…" Beck sighs. "You were so much happier then. I wish you were happier, Jade." Jade takes a deep breath, and she feels as if she is breathing in more tension than oxygen. "Is it Cat?"

Jade turns to Beck, her face blank. "What?"

"You know, the reason why you're unhappy. You always seem so moody around her. Did she do something to you? I've always had a bad feeling about your friendship with her."

"Yeah?" Jade deadpans.

"Yeah. I mean, she came to Hollywood Arts after being in a _mental hospital _for the summer."

"That was a long time ago, Beck."

"I know, I know, it's just she can't exactly be sane. Haven't you seen the way she acts?"

"You know what," Jade says, "I think we need some drinks." Jade walks into the kitchen and pours two glasses of red wine. She pours the entire bottle of arsenic into one glass, and she almost throws the empty container at Beck's head. She takes the drinks and hands Beck the glass filled with arsenic-laced wine.

"Thanks, Jade," Beck says, smiling a truly naïve smile.

"Don't mention it," Jade says in a voice laced with bitterness.

They drink in silence momentarily. "I hope you aren't too offended by what I said, Jade," Beck says. "I just want to protect you." Beck takes Jade's hands. "I love you."

Jade bites her lip. She looks down at the couch. She has never felt guiltier in her entire life.

Suddenly, Beck starts to cough. "Jade, I don't feel so—" Beck coughs more and more to the point where he cannot do anything but lie on the couch. Gradually, his coughing ceases and Beck merely lies, his body as cold as a block of ice.

Jade gulps. Shit, Jade thinks. What the hell do I do now?

Jade hurriedly empties her glass of wine, washes the glass, and places it on Beck's shelf. She places the arsenic bottle next to Beck's lifeless bottle, and scribbles down a perfunctory note in Beck's handwriting. She grabs her belongings and before she can even leave she starts sobbing like she never has before.

AN: So this was fun to write. It's a little sad the most messed up things are the most fun to write. ;) Make sure to review, my lovely children, and favorite the story if you must.


	4. Foiled By Custom Blades

"How could this have happened?" Tori cries, burrowing her head into Andre's shoulder. "How could Beck have done this to himself… He seemed so happy!"

"I know, Tori, I know…" Andre mumbles, reassuringly patting Tori on her back.

Jade merely stands, her eyes plastered to the ground, her arms crossed behind her back. She can't take this funeral any longer. She looks to Cat, trying to regain some hope, but Cat is crying, too.

"How are you feeling about this, Jade?" Andre asks softly. "This must be really hard on you."

Jade shrugs.

"Are you really expecting Jade to show any kind of emotion?" Tori says between sniffles. "She didn't even cry during _Up_."

"The death of a boyfriend is different than an animated movie, Tori," Andre says.

Jade continues to stare at the ground. "I guess it's hard, yeah. But not in the way you think," Jade says.

"In what way, then?" Cat says innocently.

Jade, alarmed, snaps, "A way you wouldn't understand, Cat."

Cat starts to cry harder.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Tori says.

"Yeah. We're all having a tough time here. No point in making us feel worse," Andre says.

Jade opens her mouth to say something and then promptly closes it. "Sorry, Cat."

Cat nods. Cat approaches Jade and wraps her arms around her. Jade has no choice but to hug back, taking in her warmth and soft smells. Jade glances at Tori and Andre, who are smiling like maniacs.

"What?" Jade asks angrily.

Tori shrugs. "Oh, nothing. I just like to see you being a decent person, that's all."

* * *

"Did you hear?" Jade's father asks, his eyes tinted with a hue of coldness.

"What?" Jade says, sharpening the blades of one of her scissors.

"A cashier was recently assaulted in a local drug store," he says. "He was in critical condition. He refuses to say who it is. He's even smashed his own security cameras so no one will find out."

"Oh?" Jade says, nervously sharpening her blades faster and faster.

"Yeah. So, do you think there's another gal in town that can hurt people with scissors with such precision? Do you think another girl in town that owns scissors with custom handles?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I had to hurt the guy."

"Yeah, why?"

"He wouldn't let me buy arsenic. He suspected I'd kill someone with it. I blame sexism," Jade says.

Jade's father shrugs. "Fair enough. But you could have hurt him in a less obvious way, couldn't you have?"

"I guess."

"Because now Time King is on the job," Jade's father says, "and he's very distressed about the recent murder of his son. He will do anything and everything to catch criminals now. And if he finds out it's you, and if he finds out his son's ex-girlfriend is my daughter"-Jade's father shoots daggers into Jade's soul with his eyes—"You're toast."

"How do we avoid that, then?" Jade asks.

Jade's father sighs. "You might have to leave for a while."

"What do you mean by leave?" Jade asks.

"Get out of the country. Go to Canada. Go somewhere that isn't California."

"Are you suggesting I can't defend myself?" Jade says, her voice raising. "Because I'm pretty damn good with a scissor."

"He's the Time King, Jadey. He can freeze you in time before killing you," Jade's father says, taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"This is ridiculous," Jade says, slamming her newly sharpened scissor through the dining room table. "You know what? I'm going to improve my skills with scissors. And you have powers, right? So that means I should. I mean, it's only genetic. Maybe I have a power that can allow me to kick the Time King's ass. Maybe I won't have to leave. Maybe I won't have to leave everyone behind. Maybe—"

"Jade, don't." Dr. Obsidian places his cup of coffee down. "As your father I demand you leave."

Jade stares blankly at her father. "You know what? Fine, I'll go." Jade picks up her overnight bag she used when she used to sleep over at Beck's. "When I'm back, I'll hand you the Time King's head." Jade walks out of the kitchen, bag in hand, ready to go to Cat's home.

**AN: Thank you for reading ladies, gentleman, and those who have yet to decide. Reviews are what keeps me going, so I'd appreciate some. Who knows, maybe if I get more reviews than usual, I'll post more frequently. ;) **


End file.
